Added Emotion
by EvilYugi
Summary: A strange girl arrives at the Son house one day, and Piccolo feels something he never felt before
1. Part 1

Added Emotion  
  
Part One:  
  
(Takes place a year after the Cell Games. Goten isn't in this fic, and Goku's still alive.)  
  
"Yes! I'm all done!" Gohan exclaimed as he ran out to the kitchen.  
  
"Good job Gohan, do you want a snack?" Chi Chi asked him.  
  
"Definitely," Gohan responded and took a seat at the table as his mother got out a large cake and a gallon of ice cream. Gohan was stuffing his face when his mother interrupted.  
  
"We have our summer dinner party tonight, so for the rest of the afternoon I want you to go play outside. How about you spar with your father?" Chi Chi suggested.  
  
"Is Piccolo-san coming?" Gohan asked eagerly, hoping that he'd get yes as an answer.  
  
"Yes, we wanted everybody there. Goku made him." Gohan cheered and went outside. He decided this was an awesome day.  
  
"Well, now to prepare the food. I wish I could eat tons of food like the Saiya-jins and gain half an ounce," Chi Chi talked to herself as she cooked. She looked outside and saw the gold sun reflect off her husband. "I certainly got a good catch. I wonder how I didn't love him at times."  
  
*Knock knock knock* Somebody was at the door while Chi Chi was putting the finishing touches on her giant M&M cookies. She went over to the door. "Now who could this be," she wondered. When she opened the door she saw a black girl about the age of 17. Her shirt was too baggy and big and ripped in many places, including her bust. There were scars on her neck and bruises on her face. She was wearing torn up shorts and had blood on them and parts of her legs were cut. She had no shoes and socks, and her feet were red. Her black hair was messy and there were bags under her ice blue eyes. Chi chi was surprised. She never saw a black woman with ice blue eyes. "Come in, please," Chi Chi said. The girl walked in and Chi Chi showed her to a couch and put her feet in water.  
  
"Thank you," the girl said.  
  
"What's your name, miss?" Chi Chi asked gently.  
  
"Sharii," the girl answered.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"When I was 16 my parents abandoned me. I was at Orange Star High and when I came home nobody was there and nobody came home for hours. I tried going to friends houses but they thought I was running away or overreacting and wouldn't take me. So I lived on the street and tried to make money by singing and dancing. I got raped so many times I lost count. So I went up here and it took me a 6 months because I was so weak but I got to sleep a lot more because there were more hiding places. I found food in the forests too. Berries and water, so I lived there for a while. But I came up here so here I am now." Sharii said.  
  
"Oh, wow. Well how about I fix your wounds, get you in the shower, and fix you up all nice. We're having a dinner party tonight so there will be lots of food," Chi Chi took Sharii to the bathroom. "Fortunately your cuts aren't too bad. Now come in the shower, it's nice and hot."  
  
"Thank you very much, um..."  
  
"Son Chi Chi, but you don't need to be formal. Just call me Chi Chi." Sharii continued bathing enjoying it. She did take baths in the stream, but that was freezing cold water.  
  
"I'm all done," Sharii announced. Chi Chi gave her a towel and they went to her bedroom. Chi Chi blow dried her Sharii's hair and also gave it a trim. Then she put it up with a clip.  
  
"Okay, now for some clothes," Chi Chi went to her closet and held up a black tank top and silver jeans. "I think it'll fit," she commented and told Sharii to try them on. Chi Chi left the room and entered when it was okay.  
  
"I like it! They fit perfectly!" Sharii said and giggled. She hadn't giggled in a long time.  
  
"Okay, now your make-up," Chi Chi said and applied (in this order) foundation, powder, blush, silver eyeliner, and mascara.  
  
"Wow! I don't look anything like myself!" Sharii exclaimed.  
  
"Remember, you're still weak. And I want you to eat a lot. You're skinny as a toothpick! Oh, I have to go finish cooking and set the table," Chi Chi remembered.  
  
"I'll help. I love cooking,"  
  
"Okay, there's desserts to be made. Come with me," Chi Chi said. When they walked down they found Goku and Gohan were waiting for them.  
  
"Did you get cold?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Nah. We noticed someone came in. Who's the girl?" Goku asked his wife.  
  
"I'm Sharii. My parents abandoned me a year ago so I lived on the street for half a year. I got hurt and raped often, and then I set off to find someone who will take me. That took me half a year, mostly because I lived in a forest for a couple months."  
  
"Um, what's rape?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
"GOKU!" Chi Chi and Gohan screamed at him.  
  
"What? All I did is ask a question." Chi Chi and Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"It's okay, he doesn't know. Anyway, that's when someone forces you to have sex with him or her. I always got injured but it never hurt." Sharii explained.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry," Goku said.  
  
"It's okay," Sharii said.  
  
"We're going to cook, so go watch television or the 'baka machine' as Vegeta calls it," Chi Chi said. Goku and Gohan plopped themselves on the couch.  
  
"Tousan, how can you get hurt but not feel pain?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know. Some people taught themselves how to. I feel something strange about her, like she's physically weak, doesn't know how to use qui, but is strong in another area, " Goku said to his son.  
  
"I do too, I forgot which area though," Gohan said. Ironically, a show came on TV about psychics and what their powers are.  
  
"Hey I remember! Psychic powers!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Like Miss Cleo and Baba! Cool!"  
  
"Let's not tell anyone, especially Vegeta. I don't even want to imagine what he would do," Goku said.  
  
"Mmmkay Tousan." Gohan was absorbed in the show. In the kitchen the girls were busy.  
  
"Excellent job Sharii! Now all we have to do is bake 5 pans of brownies," Chi Chi said. They began baking, but Sharii's mind was on what Goku and Gohan were saying. "I wonder if it's true," she thought. "I never felt physical pain, and I could hear people if I wanted to. I dunno. I'll just block out all 'abnormal' stuff for now."  
  
2 hours later...  
  
"Hello Chi Chi!" Kuriran said and grinned.  
  
"Hey Kuriran! Where's Juuhachi-gou?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"California for a business trip," Kuriran said.  
  
"Well then, Goku's in the living room. We'll eat at about 7 or 8 o'clock. Have fun!" Chi Chi said cheerfully, then the door swung open.  
  
"Konbanwa Chi Chi!" Bulma ran in and hugged Chi Chi. Vegeta walked in with a frown on his face. "Vegeta! Say hi," Bulma hissed.  
  
"Konbanwa," was all that came out of Vegeta's mouth.  
  
"Hey everyone! The pool table is out, and if you want a drink they're in the dining room. By the way this is Sharii. She found her way up here. She lived on the streets for half a year and got raped and bullied, then traveled up here for the other half," Chi Chi said. Sharii took a cautious step foward and smiled.  
  
"Hello Sharii, you look great! Lets go wait by the pool table, there's got to be something happening there," Bulma said and started walking, but stopped when Vegeta spoke.  
  
"Too poor to afford a house and food. When I first saw you I figured you were weak, but now I know you are. You were too weak to defend yourself. Where are your parents? Did they commit suicide?" Sharii froze, clenched her fists, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted, shocked. Sharii turned around and opened her ice blue eyes. She stared straight ahead, unblinking, and walked toward Vegeta. Then she went into Vegeta's mind and searched around until she found data of Cell Jr. beating the shit out of him.  
  
"You were vulnerable at times too. Like when Mirai Trunks died. You wanted to help him, but your pathetic pride got in the way. You were too weak to defend yourself and your son, so shut up." Sharii whispered and she walked back. More people had come in and just stared. "Come on Bulma! Let's go," so they walked to the living room.  
  
"The chibi onna beat me without violence," Vegeta whispered to himself, still standing a few minutes later. Everyone else was gone by now, doing something or other. Vegeta decided to go get a drink then play pool.  
  
Piccolo tried meditating, but it was useless. That girl Sharii was on his mind. He felt something new, an added emotion. What's this feeling? It better not be love, or whatever humans call it. I won't become weak. I don't even have a need for a mate he silently spoke. Piccolo gave up on meditating, so he went in the dining room to get a drink of water. Vegeta was there, having a bottle of sake.  
  
"Hey Piccolo," he said. Obviously Vegeta was never beat by a woman before, but neither has he. She beat him in the strangest way, just using a few of the right words. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Cheer up Vegeta. You're stronger than she is. She's afraid of you, that's why she only used verbal violence" Piccolo was acting a bit out of character, because of the added emotion. Vegeta realized what he said was probably true so he stood up.  
  
"I'm playing pool. See ya," and Vegeta walked off. Piccolo took another sip and heard music coming from the living room.  
  
~*When the cherry blossoms starts to bloom, meet me here in my lonely room  
  
We'll find a passion filled fantasy, and this time you will stay with me  
  
All the misery we knew before, stays away when you're at my door  
  
My heart will sing at every tender touch, you know you'll want me twice as much*~  
  
"Kawaii lyrics," he thought. The singing came closer, and entered the room. Piccolo choked on his water when he saw whom it was.  
  
"Konbanwa, you must be Piccolo," Sharii said, grinned, and stuck out her hand. Piccolo started coughing. She went over to him and punched his back a few times. "You okay?" she asked.  
  
"Hai...arigatou..." Piccolo's words just lodged themselves in his throat like his water did.  
  
"Come out to the living room! We're going to karaoke soon, come on!" Sharii grabbed his arm and got this warm, fuzzy feeling. She was open to love, unlike Piccolo. "Do I like him? The green alien? Hello, he's an alien, who knows what he's like," she thought. Piccolo didn't resist and got dragged to the living room. "I got Piccolo!" Sharii announced. Everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
"Wow, you've got some charm if you got Piccolo out here," Kuriran said to her.  
  
"I know! Let's have Ms. Charm do a song with Piccolo. Complete opposites, and Ms. Charm told us about when she sang," Bulma said and Sharii stood up.  
  
"Yeah, go Piccolo-san!" Gohan cheered.  
  
Piccolo blushed the tiniest bit but everyone noticed and had to embarrass him a little more.  
  
"Look! Piccolo's blushing!" Yamcha exclaimed and pointed like a six year old seeing the circus.  
  
"Who's got the camera? This is a Kodak moment!" Vegeta said and Chi Chi went up to look for one.  
  
"Mmkay, I'll karaoke, but by myself because Piccolo's got no experience whatsoever," Sharii said and stood in the front of the room. Piccolo thanked Dende and mouthed arigatou to Sharii, who mouthed dou itashimashite back to him.  
  
"What song are you doing?" Tien asked. Chi Chi already had the video camera set up.  
  
"Love will Leave You Crying," she said and smiled even bigger. Vegeta scowled and wondered if she ever stopped smiling. The music began and she started singing.  
  
~*Get ready, love will leave you crying  
  
Its gonna hurt you, till your heart is dyin'  
  
Can't escape it, ain't no use in trying  
  
No exception, love will leave you crying too  
  
Till you're a broken man, poor you*~  
  
"She looks kawaii up there, singing and- wait, I shouldn't be thinking this. I won't be weak," Piccolo stared at the girl in the front of the room. She finished the song, and got tons of applause. Piccolo clapped a little, trying to act like he "should."  
  
  
  
"I think we should make Yamcha do "Baby Got Back," Sharii said and got roars of approval. So Yamcha went up there and did the funniest karaoke ever (we also found out Yamcha could rap pretty good). Gohan did "Photon, Proton, Synchrotron;" Bulma sang "Washu's Lullaby" to chibi Trunks; more people sang other songs, and at the end everyone (except Vegeta and Piccolo, of course) did the Shoujo Kakumei Utena opening.  
  
At 7:30 it was time to eat. All the Saiya-jins ran or teleported since they were starving. People seated themselves without too much arguing, just the occasional, "That is the Prince of all Saiya-jins' seat!" or "Shut up people! I'm starving!"  
  
There was so much food on the table nobody knew where to start. There was also a lot of water, mostly for Piccolo. Everyone dug into the shrimp, stir- fry, burritos, hamburgers, and tons of other foods from just about every country.  
  
Yamcha and Vegeta were getting pissed at each other (over Bulma, as always) and decided to settle it over a drinking contest after dinner. Bulma tried to feed baby Trunks. Goku just ate and Chi Chi would get up every few minutes to put dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Kuriran talked with Gohan, Sharii, and Piccolo.  
  
"Jeez, I've never seen a girl stuff her face like you," Gohan said to Sharii.  
  
"When you've been living on berries and water and nasty dead animals for about half a year, you want to eat like you never ate before," Sharii responded.  
  
"I live on water," Piccolo said.  
  
"Meh. Your a Namek-jin, not a human like me," Sharii said. "We have to eat more than berries and water. Kuriran here is a great example," Sharii pointed toward Kuriran who momentarily stopped stuffing his face to smile before eating again.  
  
"Ew, Kuriran, never, ever, smile before swallowing again," Gohan said and he and Sharii turned green. Piccolo was grossed out too, but he's already green so he took a drink of water.  
  
"Gomen," Kuriran said and finished eating. Yamcha asked him something and Gohan started rambling on and on about a show he saw on TV today to his mother. Sharii started eating dessert slowly and savored every bite. She hadn't tasted food like this for a while.  
  
"Don't you miss the taste of food?" Sharii asked Piccolo for no reason.  
  
"Not really. I used to, but I never really had a huge appetite," Piccolo said. Vegeta opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Chibi onna," Vegeta said coldly.  
  
"Hai?" Sharii asked with fear in her eyes. She put her arms on opposite shoulders.  
  
"Gomen. Earlier, you know," he said quitely.  
  
"Well this is an improvement! Vegeta is actually being polite! Sharii, whatever you said to him worked," Bulma grinned.  
  
"I didn't really do anything. He's just shook up about being beat by a 'chibi onna'," Sharii said.  
  
How the hell does she know all this? Is she that girl in the Chikyuu legends? Vegeta thought. Piccolo and Kuriran thought about that too. Gohan told him the legend once and Sharii seemed to fit the description of the goddess.  
  
"Hello, why are you all are staring at me? If you take a picture it lasts longer," Sharii said and grinned.  
  
"Gohan, tell us that legend again. The goddess who knew everything about everyone," Kuriran asked Gohan, and Gohan agreed.  
  
"One day a baby girl was born. When the doctors ran tests to make sure she was healthy, one of the mental tests showed strange results. She had additional tasks that her brain could perform. The doctors couldn't figure out what the tasks were, but they decided she would most likely die because of it. They told her parents, who believed them, and a few days later they took the baby girl home. The girl always seemed to sense her parents' emotions. When they were sad, she knew just how to make them happy. One thing she couldn't cease was their nervousness. Every day they would make sure she's alive. She was, and was always extremely healthy. She was an A+ student and never got a question wrong. She wasn't popular though, because of her powers. Sometimes she'll get a huge cut and not cry or say anything that would imply she's hurt. Often she doesn't even know. Sometimes she would move her eyes and objects would go places. Oh, and sometimes she even told songs on the radio that would come on. Eventually she learned to control her mind reading power when she learned not everyone could hear the things she heard.  
  
"The girl's parents became more and more worried that today would be the day she died. Eventually, they went crazy and left their home without their daughter. They moved to a country far away and never came back. The girl had to live on the streets for a while. She starved but eventually found shelter with another family. One day, Chikyuu is in danger and she helps the fighters of Chikyuu defend it. She went to fight because a dream told her to. A lady in the dream said the girl was special because-  
  
"Gohan, what's up?" Kuriran asked.  
  
"Yeah I want to hear the rest," Bulma complained.  
  
"I don't know, I can't tell the rest. Something won't let me. It's not bad, I just can't say the ending," Gohan said.  
  
"I can't hear it either. Oh well. Maybe I'll hear some other day," Sharii said. "This is strange. It's like my life in a legend," Sharii thought.  
  
(Korin Tower)  
  
"I'm tired. This will drain a lot of energy out of me," Dende said.  
  
"That girl is the one in the legend?" Mr. Popo.  
  
"Yes. It's a good thing I erased Gohan's memory of the girl's name. This legend is forgotten by everybody and out of all the books until the demon is defeated," Dende said.  
  
"Why?' Mr. Popo asked.  
  
"Ariel, the girl's mother, told me not to. She's a goddess of a different dimension, the one in Mirai Trunks' time. Ariel said that if the rest of the legend slipped out and Sharii heard, Sharii will lose her powers and the world will be doomed, since the weakness is one the Z fighters won't be able to figure out. A year from now the demon will come," Dende said.  
  
"Are there more people- I mean superiors that will be fighting?"  
  
"No. You see every dimension eventually gets one of each god or goddess in the elements. They come in the order of water, body, fire, spirit, mind- that's Sharii, and evil. There's also your Kamis and Kaios, and stuff like that. There's a girl-boy alternation for each element to decide if it's a god or goddess. With each dimension the girl-boy switched, so, for example, in Mirai Trunks' time water is a boy, not a girl. If you want, I'll explain the rest tomorrow."  
  
"No, its okay. I need some things in life I don't know about." Mr. Popo replied.  
  
(The Son house, the next day)  
  
"Mmm, something smells good," Sharii announced as she walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Pancakes, eggs, and sausage is brunch. It's 11 a.m." Chi Chi said, fixing a plate for Sharii.  
  
"Wow, this looks great! Arigatou!" Sharii dug in.  
  
"Kaasan, can we go to the city today? I want a haircut," Gohan pulled at his messy hair.  
  
"Sure Gohan. Goku, Sharii, want to come along?" Chi Chi asked. Goku nodded.  
  
"No thanks, I'm still tired. I'll probably go to the waterfall I passed when I came here. It was pretty," Sharii said then added, "Can I borrow your CD player Gohan?" Sharii asked.  
  
"Okay, don't lose it or break it or electrify yourself or break or lose the CDs. It's a bit heavy, too," Gohan replied.  
  
"Mmkay," Sharii said.  
  
"Well, we better go soon. Go get your shoes on, Goku, Gohan," Chi Chi told the guys. They went to get ready and came back shortly.  
  
"Sayonara Sharii!" they said. Sharii waved back. She heard them leave on their hovercar.  
  
Sharii talked to herself about singing and dancing as she cleaned the dishes. "All done," she said and walked out the door and to the waterfall. She hummed a song playing in the CD player she carried. She got to the waterfall.  
  
"Now I can dance and sing alone," Sharii turned on a fast dance song and began making a routine.  
  
Up in the sky, Piccolo hovered and watched Sharii dance. "The chibi onna," he muttered to himself using Vegeta's name for Sharii, "has changed me quite a bit." He watched her move her body to the beat. He liked the music; it didn't hurt like some music did to his ears. The music was tough but gentle in a different way. Kind of like Sharii. More than just tough on the outside, gentle on the inside because she was also tough inside if she can be as happy as she is if she'd been raped.  
  
Sharii felt as if there was someone near her. She looked around but didn't see anyone, so she went back to dancing. At about 2 o'clock she stopped. "Wow, I got a workout. I hope I lost some weight," she said to herself.  
  
"As if she could get any skinnier," Piccolo thought. Sharii lied down and kept her CD player on a low volume. Soon she fell asleep. Piccolo really wanted to go down there, but a bit of him, his evil side, didn't. "That's it, I'm going down there and doing this, I might not have another chance."  
  
Piccolo flew down. He gently pulled her up into a sitting position and cupped her face in his hands. His evil side told him not to, but what the hell? It doesn't matter, does it? He brought her face close to his.  
  
"Piccolo?" Sharii stirred. She opened her eyes a little and looked into the eyes of the man she knew she loved. She brought her face closer his, and she read his mind. She knew he wasn't using her for her body like all the the rest, he truly loved her. She saw his life, the people who called him a demon, all the sadness and hurt, and then the fatherly love for Gohan. Then they kissed deeply, and when they stopped she whispered to him, "Ai shiteru." Nobody ever said that to Piccolo before. He felt weird. "Ai shiteru," Piccolo replied softly. She hugged him with all her might and he hugged her back. Now Piccolo felt an even newer emotion, along with Sharii.  
  
"You wanna go clubbing tonight?" Sharii asked abruptly.  
  
"Um... I want to... but... I can't dance," Piccolo said.  
  
"That's okay. I'll teach you now," Sharii told Piccolo to put his hands on her hips from behind. She told him to move to the beat and he can move his hands a little higher or a little lower. Sharii turned up the music.  
  
~*You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning  
  
I'm on a rocket to some other zone  
  
Baby, you thrill me - whatever you're doing  
  
Don't think of stopping until we are light-years away  
  
All alone... 'cause I want to keep this  
  
Treasure for my very own  
  
Your talent for love *~  
  
Sharii and Piccolo danced and they moved like liquid together. "You're a natural," she said and Piccolo smiled. "I should go now. I'm hungry," and her stomach growled in agreement.  
  
"Want to fly?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Sure!" Sharii responded. She got on his back while he hovered a few feet into the air. He took off and went high into the sky.  
  
"Do you like it?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I love it," Sharii said. "It's like a roller coaster." Piccolo dipped and came back up. Sharii shrieked a little then giggled. "It's fun."  
  
"Sharii, can I ask you something?" Piccolo said.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"How did you know about Cell Jr.?" Piccolo asked. He already suspected how she did.  
  
"Don't tell anybody, especially Vegeta, okay?" Sharii said as they landed on the Son house's lawn. Piccolo nodded. "I can read people's minds and  
  
I can lift objects into the air with my eyes. Sometimes I know what people are feeling when I don't read their mind, and I don't ever hurt physically. I don't like this power at all. My mom and dad switched my school because the people called me a freak." Sharii turned her back to Piccolo. She almost cried, but wouldn't let herself become that weak. "They said, 'When are you gonna start seeing ghosts?' but I learned how to control it. At least now not everyone knows I'm a freak."  
  
"You're not a freak," Piccolo said.  
  
"It won't make me feel better," Sharii said with her arms crossed.  
  
"Come here. I'll show you something that proves your no more of a freak than me or anybody else," Piccolo said and Sharii walked over. He cupped his hands and made a little beam of ki. Sharii looked at it, her eyes glittering. The ki sparkled and danced in the sun. The ki reminded Sharii of firecrackers.  
  
flashback  
  
"Here you go sweetie, I hope you like them well done," a man said to Sharii and handed her a hamburger and a glass of soda.  
  
"Mmm, delicious!" Sharii exclaimed. She was a child, only about 7 years old.  
  
"Ooh, look honey, the firecrackers are being lit!" a woman exclaimed, sitting on the beach with other people.  
  
"Mommy, I love this holiday. It's lotsa fun and I always make new friends," Sharii waved and grinned to a group of girls. She ran over to them.  
  
"Look at the firecrackers, isn't it pretty?" One of the girls said.  
  
"It's so beautiful. It just goes around and around in a circle," a girl with black hair said to the group. Her glittering eyes followed the fire intensely.  
  
"I love firecrackers. When the guys throw it, it sends sparkles into the air. Look!" Sharii exclaimed and the sparkles in the air reflected in her eyes. It was dark and the sparkling children's eyes seemed to pierce the darkness.  
  
/flashback  
  
Sharii reached out her hand and tried to touch the ki, but Piccolo let it fade right before she touched it.  
  
"It'll hurt you," he said.  
  
"Wow, that is so cool! That's not freaky at all!" Sharii laid down in front of Piccolo.  
  
"You have different powers than us. You can't be a freak. You'd be a great fighter, nearly invincible because of your powers," Piccolo said to her.  
  
"Really?! I would love to be a fighter, and I would train so much."  
  
"I can tell you're excited. You can join our group, the Z fighters."  
  
"I cannot believe this. I'm not a freak! I'm normal! I'm strong and normal!" Sharii did a back handspring, then did a peace sign. The Son hovercar pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Is that Piccolo-san with Sharii?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Looks like cold-hearted Piccolo has a thing for our new girl," Chi Chi said and went to unload the groceries out of the trunk. Goku walked over to the backyard.  
  
"Piccolo, what are you doing here?" Goku asked.  
  
"Goku, this girl has an interest in fighting. Her powers make her nearly invincible," Piccolo changed the subject quickly.  
  
"Well, Gohan and I suspected that she had power in the psychic field, so let me see how she does against me," Goku said. Sharii stepped out from behind Piccolo.  
  
"You can go Super Sayia-jin if you want, I don't care," Sharii stood there, calm. Goku decided not to go Super Sayia-jin because he was afraid of hurting her.  
  
"Okay. Let's begin," Goku teleported behind Sharii but by the time he materialized, she already turned around and punched him in the face. Goku didn't feel it, even thought it was her hardest punch.  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-HAAA!" Goku fired a Kamehameha wave at Sharii, but she used her telekinetic power to send it flying back at him. Goku got hit, and then took to the air, thinking Sharii couldn't attack him. But Sharii moved her eyes down from where Goku was flying and Goku slammed into the ground very hard, although it wasn't Sharii's hardest. Goku then shot blasts of ki at her but she deflected them away.  
  
"Why are you holding back?" Goku asked.  
  
"Because I'm afraid I'll hurt you like I did to my friends," Sharii said.  
  
"Are your friends Super Sayia-jins?" Goku asked the girl.  
  
"Well, if you put it that way," Sharii knew his next move would be a series of punches, and she didn't know what to do. Controlling people was the hardest, since they had a free will. When Goku started punching Sharii found she couldn't control Goku, since he had such a strong will. But she knew where all of his punches and kicks would go so she dodged them all.  
  
"Okay, this isn't going very far," Piccolo said and stepped into where they were fighting.  
  
"What's up, Picco-chan?" Sharii asked.  
  
"You can just send Goku's attacks anywhere and you know when he's going to attack. Great defense. Only problem is, your offense isn't very good. Goku didn't even feel your hardest punch, so we'll teach you how to use ki and train your body," Piccolo explained.  
  
"You're a good fighter, for a beginnner" Goku said to Sharii. Goku led Sharii to the house and discussed fighting techniques. Gohan grinned.  
  
"She called you Picco-chan," Gohan said to Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Piccolo replied.  
  
"It means she likes you. Have you forgotten what -chan means? Not to mention she called you Picco. Nobody calls you that, not even my dad when he's high," Gohan grinned and looked at Piccolo's face. "Are you two going out?"  
  
"Yes," the Namek-jin blurted out. Gohan's mouth formed an O.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when Piccolo-san gets married," Gohan looked shocked.  
  
"NOBODY EVER SAID THE WORD MARRIAGE!" Piccolo shouted and freaked out. Gohan just laughed and ran to his mother saying, "Mom, we should call the Guinness Book of World Records today!"  
  
"Pathetic brat. Now I know how Vegeta feels," Piccolo said and crossed his arms. A sudden gust of wind made him turn around abruptly. There was a woman there with a pure blue aura around her, like a shield.  
  
"Hello there. Have you seen my daughter?" the woman asked in a friendly voice. Piccolo just stared. "I haven't got much time. Show me my daughter," she said and smiled.  
  
"W-Who is your daughter?" Piccolo blurted out.  
  
"You don't know my daughter? She should be in this area. I haven't seen my Sharii in such a long time," the pretty woman looked at the ground, while Piccolo gaped.  
  
"Sharii-chan, your daughter?" Piccolo's eyes widened. He could sense the stranger wasn't evil, but she was definately stronger than any power he felt before. The strange woman looked up, her eyes happy.  
  
"Sharii, someone else's -chan? She has grown quite a bit! Can you show me to her?" the woman jogged over to Piccolo. Piccolo led her into the house where Sharii was.  
  
"Piccolo! Who's the lady?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I have come to see my daughter," she responded. Goku instantly appeared at the door, sensing the energy.  
  
"Sharii!" Chi chi called. "Someone's here to see you!"  
  
"Coming!" Sharii could already feel the enormous energy and she ran to the doorstep. Sharii stared, confused. She had seen this woman before, she just didn't know where.  
  
"Be careful my daughter. There are people whom posses more evil than you could imagine. One will come shortly. It defeated the world I resided in, and I don't want it to defeat yours. It can't kill you, but the heroes in your world will not figure out how to kill it. Only you can figure it out, you are the strongest in your universe. Soon you will control the universe along with other ones like you. Take care my daughter. You'll hear from me again shortly," the woman vanished, all that was left was a box of pockys with a note attached, "I made these myself, I hope you like them! -Mom" 


	2. Part 2

Added Emotion: Part 2  
  
Sharii picked up the snack off the ground and re-read the note over and over again. This woman couldn't be her kaasan, right? Her parents took off one day. Sharii shook her head, then opened the pockys.  
  
"You're gonna share some with me, right?" Goku asked. Like usual, he said the wrong thing and Chi Chi took out her frying pan and hit him several times on the head.  
  
"That's from her kaasan!" Chi Chi hissed in Goku's ear. He just gave the classic Son smile and then became serious.  
  
"So, that woman is your mama?" Gohan asked, obviously confused. He and Sharii talked a bit late last night about her past, while all the adults were drunk and were passing out on the floor. Sharii stayed away from the alcohol, knowing what could possibly happen if she took too many drinks (although she did sneak some for Gohan).  
  
"I don't really know…" Sharii's voice trailed off. Piccolo just stood there, not really understanding anything. Then he had an idea.  
  
"I'll be right back, Goku, let me hold on to you while use your instant transmission to Korin Tower," Piccolo said and Goku shrugged and did so.  
  
"Korin Tower…that name sounds familiar, I wonder why?" Sharii though aloud. She was now stressed out after just being told that she was the strongest one in the universe and she has to beat some all-powerful demon that defeated her "mother's" universe.  
  
"Hey, I'll be taking a nap if anyone wants me," Sharii lied down on the Son's couch and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Korin Tower  
  
"What brings you here, Goku, Piccolo?" Mr. Popo asked.  
  
"I'm only here because Piccolo needed a fast ride," Goku explained.  
  
"I need to speak to Dende, now," Piccolo said. Dende should know what's going on, why Gohan couldn't finish telling a harmless story, why Sharii's allegedly the strongest in the universe, info on the "demon," and why some glowing lady comes up, claiming she's Sharii's mom.  
  
"Dende!" Mr. Popo called. "You have a visitor, do you wish to talk to him?"  
  
"Sure," a weak voice replied. Mr. Popo nodded at Piccolo and he walked over to a cluster of trees, with a tired Dende in the middle, on a bed.  
  
"What's going on?" Piccolo demanded to know.  
  
"I can't say," Dende responded.  
  
"Yes you can, now TALK!" Piccolo was mad, there were strange things happening and he was confused. Piccolo hated being confused.  
  
"If I do she'll disappear," Dende said.  
  
"Sharii? Why? Tell me now!" Piccolo grabbed Dende by his shirt and liften him up, staring Dende in the eye.  
  
"Yes, her mother told me not to tell anyone. She can defeat the demon, don't worry," Dende fell asleep.  
  
"What the fuck? Dende! What's going on?" Piccolo dropped Dende on the bed and walked over to Mr. Popo.  
  
"Do you know anything?" he asked.  
  
"About what?" Mr. Popo looked innocent, but Piccolo saw past that.  
  
"Yes you do! Tell me what's happening to the Earth!" Piccolo was pissed off.  
  
"I can't say, Dende told me not to, even if I have to die," Mr. Popo said.  
  
"Don't listen to Dende! Just tell me what's going on! " Piccolo grabbed Mr. Popo's neck and was about to throw him into the ground when Goku stopped him.  
  
"That's enough Piccolo," he said calmly. Goku pried Piccolo's fingers off Mr. Popo's neck. Goku stood a fearful Popo on the floor. Piccolo turned his back to them, his cape swishing as he turned.  
  
"Gomen nasai," he said. "I should leave," Piccolo jumped off and began flying to the valley where he lived.  
  
"He was mad, it happens sometimes. Don't sweat it, and I'll see ya around. Tell Dende I hope he's better, he sounds sick," Goku dematerialized to his house.  
  
  
  
A young black-haired boy sat on the edge of a cliff, staring at the sunset and the water. It was beautiful, so many shades of red, violet, pink and blue. The boy seemed to have something on his mind and seemed at bit stressed. Sharii wanted to help him and ease his mind.  
  
"Hi," Sharii said. The boy looked back at the black girl. She seemed to contrast from the grass and grey rocks. The boy nodded, so Sharii walked forward.  
  
"Why is the water orange instead of blue?" he asked her abruptly. Sharii looked at him curiously.  
  
"It's because of the sun."  
  
"Tell me the mysteries of the universe," the boy said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tell me everything I don't know."  
  
"Come with me and I'll show you," Sharii held out her hand and the boy took it. The scene changed to a cave with water flowing in it, coming from cracks in rocks.  
  
"Water," Sharii snapped her fingers and sounds could be heard. A song seemed to come everywhere. Other water scenes flashed through the boy's mind, such as the ocean, lakes, and the orange water as seen before.  
  
"I know of water, its origin, everything about it, and I can comprehend it. Show me solutions to mysteries," the boy said. The scene changed.  
  
"Fire," Sharii seemed to explain everything with that word, however, the boy couldn't understand it all. Forest fires, fireplaces, campfires, and much more images of fire went in his mind. They were standing in fire and the boy started to freak out, jumping and trying not to touch it.  
  
Sharii changed the mystery to body, and said the word. Images and "blueprints" of every lifeform in the universe passed through the boy's mind. He seemed interested in one lifeform, and Sharii could tell, and let the picture remain in his mind. She read his thoughts, but tried hard not to.  
  
Sharii went to spirit now, and the thoughts of death and also spirits (Sharii thought ghosts was a harsh word for them, since ghosts were usually though as of haunting, brutal spirits who died a horrific death) entered their minds. The scene, however, did not change, since it's impossible to stay alive in the dead world. The spirits acted like normal humans and other various lifeforms, walking, going to school, playing, and looking to find a companion to play with.  
  
"I heard couple girls once when I was in 5th grade, saying that they found a dark-haired girl sitting on the roof of their school. A finger mark even appeared on one girl's face. They thought they knew everything about spirits and seances though. They were stupid," the boy said to Sharii, who chuckled a bit. It happened in her school too.  
  
"Now on to the last one, and that's evil," Sharii snapped her fingers and they were next to a road. It was night and it was raining. A bit further down the road it seemed to turn to blackness.  
  
"What's up with the road?" the boy asked.  
  
"You'll see, come on," Sharii said as a car began coming towards them and the blackness. They walked further down the road and saw a farm on the side of the road. Black spots dotted the cow part of the farm, and red pierced all other colors. The boy gasped. Sharii turned her attention to the road again, and the boy followed. The car began to put on its brakes. The blackness moved, almost in a dancing motion. They were people in black cloaks, blocking the road. The car driver got out.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked. "MOVE!" the people kept moving. The driver approached them.  
  
"I said, MOVE IT!" as soon as the driver said that a black spot came out and the driver fell on the ground. Bright red blood formed a little pool around the driver. A single sound was emitted from the black dot, and it was laughter. The boy's eyes widened.  
  
"What if they see us?" he asked.  
  
"They can't. This is just a hologram I created," Sharii said. "There's more, but I think using your imagination will work just fine."  
  
"Why do people feel this way?" the boy asked as Sharii changed the scene back to the cliff.  
  
"In every universe there's a balance of positive and negative emotions. If you wipe out the negative, the positive will die too," Sharii explained.  
  
"Alright…" the scene changed again, this time to the ceiling of the Son house. Sharii awoke to hear the television on.  
  
"Ah Sharii, you're awake! I'll heat up dinner for you, we didn't want to wake you up," Chi Chi rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks Chi Chi, I appreciate it," Sharii said. Chi Chi smiled. Sharii always appreciated her. It was nice to know someone in the house cared about her efforts.  
  
Sharii turned her face over so she could the television. There was some show on about a big festival thing.  
  
"Hey Sharii," Gohan said. "Ever been to the peace celebration?"  
  
"Hmm, yeah. I was at the first one, when I was about 7 or so. It was so much fun, some of the friends I met there always came back," Sharii thought of the 3 girls she met there and she became good friends with. Zoeé was the extremely hyper and crazy one. Jill was the one who was practically a millionaire. Vicky who more of a loner, (sometimes she would go into trances) was probably her best friend there.  
  
"I'm trying to talk them into letting me go this year, since I've been good about my studies," Gohan explained.  
  
"Heh, I'll definitely come if your family is going. I always looked forward to it, plus, since it was a pretty big party, mom always took me shopping beforehand," Sharii's eyes were happy whenever she mentioned shopping or makeup or any of that girl stuff. Gohan just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here ya go hon," Chi Chi handed Sharii a bowl of fish noodle soup and little plate with bean sprouts on a tray, with some lemonade to go with it. Sharii dug in, eating almost as fast as Goku did.  
  
"Mmm," Sharii nodded in approval. Soon she was done, and she patted her belly. "That was soooo good!" She glanced at the time.  
  
"Err, Chi Chi, would you mind doing me a little favor? I'm going out to a party soon and I need to get made up," Sharii looked at Chi Chi.  
  
"Yeah, sure! Come on up now," Chi Chi led Sharii to the master bedroom. Sharii knew Chi Chi was glad to have a girl in the house, even if she was a fighter, they would spend more time together and Chi Chi and Sharii could go shopping, give advice, throw parties, and so much more. Chi Chi finally had a daughter.  
  
But Chi Chi knew she did not have a daughter. That mysterious woman was her rightful mother, but maybe she could adopt Sharii. Sure, this is hasty thinking, but Chi Chi had something so close to what she had wanted for so long. She practically had a daughter.  
  
Chi Chi was glad Sharii got along with Gohan so well, and was very glad Sharii didn't like her little boy. It would be weird to have her stepdaughter dating her son. But Chi Chi was worried Sharii had a thing for the creepy green alien. "Oh well, what could I do about it?" Sharii heard Chi Chi think.  
  
She smiled to herself. Chi Chi was such a nice lady, like her "mother," the one who abandoned her. Goku was only a little like her father. Her father was a pretty successful lawyer. He didn't seem to mind he was hated by some. Goku didn't care that Vegeta hated him. Sharii chuckled and sat down in a chair in Chi Chi's bedroom. Chi Chi applied makeup, and it made Sharii look beautiful. Although Chi Chi looked almost the exact opposite of Sharii, Chi Chi with extremely light skin, black eyes, and soft silky black hair, Sharii had chocolate colored skin, thick dark brown hair, and ice blue eyes, they found colors that worked. Chi Chi taught Sharii how to put on her own makeup. It was a picture perfect scene.  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
"Look, Sharii's doing fine, I told you so," a young black-haired man said.  
  
"I couldn't help but be worried. I've known her for a long time. We would meet every year…" the brown haired girl sighed.  
  
"Is it just me, or does everyone here seem to have dark hair?" the boy wondered.  
  
"Not me," a blonde girl seemed to pop out of the shadows. She had bronze glasses and wore black and blue.  
  
"It's you, Juli," the brown haired girl said. Juli smirked.  
  
"Do you enjoy going against the flow?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I do. Wouldn't you want to be the only one with uniquely color eyes in a mess of such normal colors? My eyes are a mixture of grey and green. Do you see that often? No. You, Vicky, have ice blue eyes, just like all the rest of us, except me. At least our skin colors are different. You're the palest," Juli pointed to Vicky, "You are a mulatto," she pointed to the boy, "I am medium, and Sharii there is dark. The rest of us are a mixture."  
  
"Well at least it's a bit harder to be racists," another male approached the group. He also had dark hair, but his was long and pulled into a ponytail. He had blue-green eyes, different from everyone else, like Juli.  
  
"Heh, its you, Ryan. I knew you'd show up, you always do," Juli smiled genuinely at him. Ryan nodded at her.  
  
"So Juli, you do have emotions after all," the other boy said. She glared at him.  
  
"Anyway, I came to check on Sharii. She doing okay?" Ryan asked the group.  
  
"Yeah, she's doing pretty good. She's lucky she gets so many signs about what's to come, I got hardly no signs," Vicky said.  
  
"Actually, she got it worse than any of us, except maybe Ryan. Vicky, Marco, and myself all had it easy. Vicky can make fire, Marco can make water, my body is especially strong, much better than that kid Gohan, and Ryan sees and watches over all the dead freaks. But Sharii can read other's minds and not even know it, ignore pain, temperature, and this had much more of an effect on her life than any of us. Sharii's life hasn't exactly been like being on ecstasy. She was teased, taunted, and nearly killed. Not only that-" Juli stopped speaking, here eyes wide.  
  
"Juli? Hello, Juli!" Marco shook Juli's shoulder.  
  
"It's come too early. Right now Sharii's out, she needs to come home and sleep, we need to talk to her," Ryan crossed his arms. "Can't you feel it?"  
  
"Let's see, right now it's about midnight or so her time. She will probably be home in a couple hours since the club closes at about, oh, 1:30 a.m." Vicky closed her eyes, thinking.  
  
"But one thing doesn't add up. Sharii hasn't gotten her training yet, and so she'd be a pretty terrible fighter. Does that mean that a couple months will go by without an attack?" Marco looked puzzled.  
  
"Well, the Z senshi should feel it and they may just put her right in that time thing in Korin tower. I'll alert Dende, and maybe Dende will suggest the idea to Piccolo," Juli said hopefully.  
  
Flying through the sky was Sharii and Piccolo. Sharii had her arms wrapped around Piccolo's neck, and Piccolo held her back and her legs tightly. He was flying very un-streamlined, but he didn't care. At least, not until he felt the energy.  
  
"Piccolo…?" Sharii wasn't sure what this energy was.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but Dende will know. Tomorrow we'll ask him what's going on. You'll have to come, maybe then he'll let us know what the hell is happening to earth," Piccolo had his normal fierce look back on his face. He gripped Sharii's body even tighter, almost as if he felt a need to protect her right then and there. He took her to the Son house, and then the stayed close to their yard, keeping an eye on Sharii.  
  
***  
  
Sharii was at the cliff over the ocean again. But this time, there were four people there, she recognized one as the young man from before. But the others were strangers.  
  
"Hello. We decided to meet here, it was fairly easy for all of us to get to it, and it's a spectacular view, isn't it?" a blonde girl spoke. Sharii nodded, this time it was night and a full moon made the water a sparkly blue, with a silver outline. There were rocks in no particular order and the people sat on them. Sharii instinctively walked over and sat down.  
  
"So what's this about? Family giving you trouble again, right Marco?" Sharii asked.  
  
"Nope, Kiyra and Juan are causing problems for everyone. Today Juan slapped Chi Chi in the face, and Kiyra gave her a black eye," Marco said.  
  
"So you mean Juan straight up went over to Chi Chi, gave her the slap of her life, then Kiyra punched the girl and said what now!?" Sharii was shocked, her eyes wide, and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Basically, that's it. I would let them know what I think of them, but I didn't want to corrupt everything," the blonde girl shrugged. "I still think I should have, but Vicky talked me out of it."  
  
"Yeah, you were going crazy!" Vicky looked at the blonde girl, then back at Sharii "I guess Juli wanted to defend Chi Chi because she knows how close you two are."  
  
"I bet that two days from now Kiyra's going to bring in a gun and shoot me. I pissed her off because I wouldn't let her copy my paper earlier today. Oh well, I was going to die anyway, why not now?" Marco chuckled.  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that Marco, you're what keeps us from becoming too serious and thinking too much," Ryan smiled, as well as the rest of the group. Marco grinned proudly.  
  
"Eh, I think way too much anyway," Juli smirked, her trademark smirk.  
  
"So that's all that happened while I was busy?" Sharii asked.  
  
"Kiyra and Juan did some more shit, but that's about it. You'd better prepare yourself, its not going to be easy taking both of them on. Fortunately, my parents told me if a friend is ever being fought, I can fight and not get in trouble no matter what," Vicky grinned happily.  
  
"My parents said the same, and you know that my navi is my life," Juli smiled.  
  
"You have it lucky. My navi is also my life, but I still can't fight," Ryan shrugged. Obviously he wanted to fight; he just didn't want to give up his life.  
  
"Ever wonder what it's like to fall?" Vicky asked abruptly. The group looked at her curiously. Vicky stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff, then plunged forward to the sea ensuring her death. Though she knew all this, she didn't scream or call out. Her long dark hair blew up toward the sky as she fell. Sharii felt the incredible feeling of gravity's force on herself, pulling her down until-  
  
Sharii's eyes popped open. Sunlight gleamed in the windows of the Son house. Sharii groaned and hid her head under her pillow. Gohan bounced into the living room.  
  
"Sharii, you're awake, great! Tousan wants to talk with you, c'mon!" Gohan dragged Sharii's body into the kitchen.  
  
"I see that Gohan had his dose of sugar today," Sharii groaned. It was too early in the afternoon for this.  
  
"I have something serious to talk to you about. We were that you could be sent to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo, Vegeta, and myself did manage to pry some information out of Dende this morning. We were going to bring you along, but you were a rock. We heard you say something like 'Kiyra and Juan do anything to you guys yet?' but we didn't know what it meant," Goku looked a little puzzled. "Why did you say that? You were sleeping but you talked."  
  
"Oh yes, I was having a dream. Sometimes I talk when I dream. Once I tried to have a conversation with my kaasan while I was sleeping in the hover car. Boy that was funny, Mama thought I was schizophrenic," Sharii smiled sadly, having one of her nostalgic moments.  
  
"Anyway, Dende told us that a lady named Ariel said its okay for us to know and share a little bit of information. We're supposed to train you because your mind is really special. She said that you have to be the strongest of your kind or else someone might try to overthrow you from something or other. I don't really remember, but the point is that you're going in the Time Chamber in exactly a week.  
  
"Dende also mentioned the humanoids that are here. There won't be much difference between them and normal humans. Dende said that Ariel wanted you to fight, but only Dende knows why," Goku looked at Sharii, solemn.  
  
"I'm going to fight with all my power. I know that even if I don't, I'll get sucked into this anyway, maybe because something horrible happened all 'cause I didn't fight for the world. Well I will not let that happen to any one of my new friends," Sharii spoke her words with pride and her head help up high.  
  
"I'll alert everyone. You'll want to rest up, or maybe enjoy yourself for the week. I think you know about it from my mind," Goku patted Sharii on the back.  
  
"Um, Goku, just one question. Who will be my trainer?" Sharii bit her lip, hoping it would be Piccolo.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I'll ask either Vegeta or Piccolo. I'll be training with Gohan. Piccolo's supposed to be a great trainer, and I don't think he goes easy on girls. Vegeta, eh, I don't know. I don't think he's ever hit a girl, and he'll never hit Bulma. She throws a frying pan at him or sometimes smashes his toes or in between his legs with her high heels. That reminds me, Sharii, why don't girls get hurt when they're hit there?" Goku asked another stupid question, and Sharii facefaulted.  
  
"What did I say this time?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta was thinking while he trained. He wondered why he felt such energy coming from that girl. This was a chibi onna, a little woman. But the weird thing was, it frustrated him to know the girl could not use this energy, simply because she didn't know how.  
  
Sweat dripped from every pore in his body as he began another set of 10,000 crunches. Vegeta began to wonder what the girl would say if she saw him here.  
  
"She'd probably encourage me to dance or bop around like a puppet," he mumbled. Vegeta clenched his teeth. He was getting tired.  
  
"VEGETA! LUNCH!" a loud voice rung through the air. "That dumb onna is always bothering me. She can't cook for shit either," Vegeta mumbled some more, although these words were lies to him. He had such a royal pride, and it was a royal pain in the ass. Vegeta sauntered into the dining room.  
  
"Eww, Veggie-chan, you need to take a shower and rub deoderant all over your body," Bulma plugged her nose. Vegeta grumbled but went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, and then came to the dining room.  
  
"Here ya go," Bulma smiled. It was so beautiful outside, and she didn't feel like arguing with Vegeta today. Vegeta didn't feel like arguing either, he just ate in silence as Bulma watched him in awe. This was one of the first days they didn't argue at lunch.  
  
"What's bothering you today?" Bulma asked gently. Vegeta looked up.  
  
"Who said anything was bothering me?" he said.  
  
"Nobody, it's just that we haven't argued at lunch yet and there must be something on your mind," Bulma ran her fingers on the Saiya-jin's surprisingly soft skin.  
  
"I want to train that girl, the one you're friends with," Vegeta said. He was worried about that because he thought his mate might think he's in love with the girl. Bulma looked shocked.  
  
"Why Veggie-chan? You hate training people, and especially little weak girls," Bulma was only slightly suspicious that Vegeta liked the girl, and he'd be spending a year alone with her, without any one to pleasure him. Vegeta saw Bulma tense up.  
  
"No onna, I am not in love with her. I want to see her real power and that's all. If you wish to, you could think of an invention that you can see in there or something, I'm not the genius here so I wouldn't know," Vegeta shrugged, but Bulma could tell he was honest. Vegeta never really lied to people, he told them what he thinks of them on the spot. That thought worried Bulma, what if Sharii got on Vegeta's bad side? Bulma made a mental note to remind Sharii of Vegeta's irritability.  
  
Gohan approached his mother, who was reading on the couch. "Kaasan?" he said to her,  
  
"Yes, what is it Gohan?" she smiled at her son.  
  
"In 4 days the peace festival is coming up, you know that, right? There's been ads on TV about it," Gohan started.  
  
"And let me guess, you want to attend," Chi Chi smiled. "I know my boy."  
  
"Please? I've been studying hard!" Gohan begged.  
  
"All right, I don't see any harm in doing it," Chi Chi said, and then the phone rang. Gohan jumped a little and then ran to it.  
  
"Moshi moshi," he said and listened. "Okay, let me get her," Gohan ran to the kitchen and handed the phone to Sharii. Sharii listened and said, "I'd better ask Chi Chi first," and Sharii ran to Chi Chi.  
  
"Chi Chi, Bulma wants to take me shopping to buy some of my own clothes. She said she'd use her own money for it," Sharii said and Chi Chi nodded approval. Chi Chi felt happy, almost as if it was a daughter seeking approval for a date or something. She smiled at Sharii and Sharii smiled back, speaking to Bulma, then hanging up.  
  
"She'll be by in two hours to pick me up, okay?" Sharii asked.  
  
"That's fine. By the way, Gohan wished to go to the peace festival, so we shall be attending that in a few days," Chi Chi mentioned it and Sharii clapped her hands together like a little girl, then hugged Chi Chi.  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
Piccolo was meditating in front of a waterfall. It would rain shortly, he could tell from the way the sky looked. The sun shone a white color and it contrasted from the clouds, which looked like a bluish-gray color.  
  
Piccolo tried as hard as he could but so many things got in his way. Sharii, the added emotion, the new information, and the new energies all clouded his mind. Their power levels were more than the normal humans' were, although Sharii's level is too. They could be Sharii's siblings or something. But why would they pop out of nowhere? Piccolo shook his head, confused.  
  
"I just don't get it…"  
  
Beep! Beep! Bulma's hovercar honked its horn outside the Son house. Sharii ran out, her pretty black hair in corn rows with beads on the end that had the word dragon written on them. They made a little noise when she moved her head. Sharii got in the car.  
  
"Hello Sharii! Did Chi Chi do your hair? It looks very nice. C'mon, we're going to the best mall!" Bulma was obviously hyper and had way too much coffee today.  
  
"Hello Bulma-san, how are you today?" Sharii asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm good. Veggie-chan was weird today, he didn't argue at all. He said he wants to train you. Don't flirt too much!" Bulma grinned.  
  
"You act like you're still 20!" Sharii marveled.  
  
"Sharii, what in the world are you talking about? I am 20!" Bulma and Sharii laughed.  
  
"You act like my kaasan, all cheerful all the time. I remember one night she decided to have a Spanish party and she tried to cook some Spanish food, but it didn't work, so we ordered a pizza. All my friends thought my mom was the coolest and would beg me to bring her to chaperone dances and field trips," Sharii smiled.  
  
"Ah, when I have a child of my own I'll be sure to do that too. Hey, what kind of music do you like?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Hip-hop and rap. I am a little biased because black people do most of that kind of music. Right now my favorite song has got to be Foolish by Ashanti. That's a real woman there, making 3 hits on the top 40 chart at once," Sharii said proudly, as if Ashanti was her relative.  
  
"Can you sing it for me? I've never heard it, and you sang so good a couple nights ago," Bulma said,  
  
"Sure," and with that, Sharii sang these words:  
  
~*See when I get the strength to leave you  
  
Always tell me that you need me  
  
And I'm weak 'cause I believe you  
  
And I'm mad because I love you  
  
So I stop and think that maybe  
  
You can learn to 'preciate me  
  
But it all remains the same  
  
That you ain't never gonna change (never gonna change, never gonna change…)*~  
  
"That was so good! You should be a singer one day!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you Bulma-san!" Sharii said. Bulma and Sharii listened to music and talked for about 45 more minutes until they arrived at the mall. It was huge, with a big waterfall in the middle. Bulma and Sharii got out of the car and they went into the building. Bulma told Sharii to follow her. They arrived at a store called Rave.  
  
"You can buy anything you want," Bulma said to Sharii and her eyes lit up. Sharii picked out some clothes, tried them on, and got Bulma's opinion on them. When they were in line to purchase them, something odd happened.  
  
"No, my name is no Kee-ra, it's Ki-ra. Can't you read a single fucking word?" The woman, Kiyra, picked up the cashier by her collar and gave a swift punch in the cashier's eye.  
  
"Don't mess with my sis, you hear me?" the boy standing next to her said. Kiyra and the boy walked out of the store, not caring that the police were coming or the shoplifting alarm was going off.  
  
Everyone in line just glanced helplessly at each other except Sharii. Sharii ran and jumped over the counter. She closed her eyes and used the energy transfer technique she knew. The cashier opened her eyes and stood up. Although she still had a shiner, she felt no pain.  
  
"Did you help me?" the cashier asked Sharii. Sharii nodded. "Thank you so much!" and Sharii received a hug.  
  
"Look, it's the messiah we've been waiting for!" a lady, obviously Jewish, called out.  
  
"Jesus!" a young woman said. A crowd was forming in and around the store, calling Sharii a goddess. Sharii just stood behind the counter, feeling many memories flood back into her mind. Memories of being called a freak, a demon, a loser, and words that scarred her for life. Sharii looked at Bulma, who handed the cashier a wad of money, and she and Bulma pushed her way through the people who bowed, who yelled, who threw things at Sharii. Sharii and Bulma ran back to the car.  
  
"I'm sorry Sharii," Bulma said.  
  
"Why are you sorry? You couldn't help these events. How about we just go to another mall and forget the whole thing," Sharii said. Bulma nodded.  
  
Kiyra was watching the car along with the young man. "This is the one we're looking for, right Juan?"  
  
"Sí," Juan said, speaking with a Puerto Rico accent.  
  
"We will be attacking shortly, I know exactly how. Thank God that you are Puerto Rican, and I am from Hawaii. It'll make our plan so much easier," Kiyra smiled.  
  
"I am glad we are too, we can do this and maybe make some money!" Juan said as he hi-fived Kiyra.  
  
"It'll be at the same beach as it always is, sí?" Kiyra asked.  
  
"Sí sister," Juan said. "Let's go get some burritos, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Where's the nearest Taco Bell?" Kiyra asked.  
  
"I don't know, how about we just fly around looking for one," Juan said and took off.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Kiyra took to the sky too. They flew for a bit until they came across some people fighting.  
  
"Why are those two guys fighting? They take breaks and help each other?" Juan looked at his wiser sister.  
  
"They are sparring Juan. They are allies, but they are training," Kiyra explained.  
  
"But why are they waving to us?" Juan looked at the two people, and Kiyra looked too.  
  
"I don't know, we are the enemy. Let's go down find out," Kiyra flew down.  
  
"Hey, Tousan, we don't know them!" Gohan said to his dad.  
  
"You don't know us, the most powerful fighters in al of earth?" Kiyra asked them.  
  
"We can even fly, you should know us," Juan said proudly.  
  
"Well we can fly too, see?" Gohan flew in a random course. Kiyra and Juan looked amazed. Goku just stared at the mysterious strangers.  
  
"Hey you, big guy, why you looking at us?" Juan asked Goku.  
  
"Quit staring," Kiyra walked forward toward Goku.  
  
"Get off this planet," Goku said.  
  
"Nobody tells Kiyra what to do," Kiya glared at Goku. Gohan looked around  
  
"Hey, are you two hungry? Kaasan's making lunch, come in and eat with us!" Gohan tried to ease the tension. Kiyra and Juan looked at Gohan and smiled.  
  
"We'll take you up on that offer, thank you, um," Juan said, not knowing Gohan's name.  
  
"Gohan. Son Gohan."  
  
"You have quite a child there. He will do well, we'll have mercy on him," Kiyra said as they walked into the house. Goku and Gohan looked at her curiously.  
  
"Kaasan, these are two friends and they're gonna eat with us, okay?" Gohan called to Chi Chi.  
  
"Okay, lunch is ready, let me go get two more places set," Chi Chi did that and everyone lunch. Goku was still extremely suspicious of the two.  
  
"Bye Kiyra! Bye Juan, see ya later!" Gohan waved, and the two waved back. Bulma's hovercar pulled up right as the strangers left.  
  
"Bye Bulma-san!"  
  
"Bye Sharii, come by any time!" Bulma's hovercar pulled away.  
  
"Hey, who are those two people? Kiyra and Juan? But they were at the mall and punched a cashier!" Sharii said, astonished.  
  
"Wha? It couldn't have been those two. They're nice," Gohan said.  
  
"They were mentioned in my dream…" Sharii's voice trailed off.  
  
"Sharii, Vegeta will be training you in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in 2 days," Goku said.  
  
"Already?!" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Yes. I have a feeling the Peace Festival won't be so peaceful…" Goku said.  
  
Author's notes-  
  
I forgot to mention this in the 1st chapter, but I do not own DBZ. I do own Sharii, but thank you to the author of Silent One that gave me the inspiration I needed for this character. Sharii is based on Yasmine. Kiyra (based on my friend Shyqueena and Cheri), Juan, Marco, Juli (me), Ryan (my man Chris), Vicky (my best friend Vicky), and the mysterious woman who gave information the Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo who was also in the 1st chapter. All extras are also mine. If you would like to use any of these characters email or AIM me (EvilYugi02) and I'll be quite flattered you like them so much you want to use them for your own fic. 


End file.
